R For Riddle
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: Ff Riddle pertama moga gak gampang ke tebak.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle**

 **R For Riddle**

 **Cast**

 **Suga, Taehyung, Jessica**

 **Genre**

 **Mystery**

 **Warning**

 **hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum, NO EDIT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R1**

Taehyung berjalan pelan di tengah arak-arakan pemakaman temannya yang bernama Suga, dia adalah seorang berandal dan si brengsek yang suka sekali mengacau.

Dia hanya hidup berdua dengan kakaknya sedangkan ayah dan ibunya menetap di Amerika dan masih dalam perjalanan saat ini. Jessica adalah kakak Suga dia terlihat menangis dengan mata berair yang terlihat memerah sembab, mungkin dia sangat kehilangan adiknya.

Taehyung mendesah berat meskipun Suga adalah manusia terbrengsek yang paling dia kenal tak ayal juga dia adalah teman yang paling setia yang pernah dia punya, sedikit banyak Taehyung merasa kehilangan teman seperjuangannya itu.

Tak berpaa lama mereka sampai di area pemakaman dan proses pemakananpun di mulai. Peti mati Suga di turunkan dalam lubang dan di tutup setelahnya tak lupa sebuah nisan yang tertancap di tanah merah itu menandai sebuah jasad dan makam sahabat serta adik tercintanya~ Suga.

Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jessica ingin mengucapkan sepatah dua kata untuk menenangkan kakak sahabatnya itu namun tanpa sengaja manik coklatnya menatap nisan milik Suga dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Jung Suga

 **1April 2016**

 _Free your body and soul_

 _Unfold your powerfull winds_

 _Climp up the highest mountain_

 _Kick your feet in the air_

 _Your may now live forever_

 _Or return To this earth_

 _Unless yoy feel good where you are_

 _Missed By Your Sister._

Setelah membaca pesan itu Taehyung menatap Jesica dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan tertawa keras setelahny, sementara gadis itu, Jessica kaka Suga terlihat menyeringai di balik saputangannya dengan mata yang masih berair karena sisa tangis miliknya atau~mungkin tawanya.

 _Question : kenapa Taehyung tertawa?!_

Lizz kembali bawa Riddle hayo bisa jawab gg, moga aja gg bisa wkwkwk.

Ini fic Riddle lizz yang pertama moga gg terlalu mudah ketebak ya. Jawaban akan lizz kasih di chapter depan apabila REVIEW lebih dari 10. Lizz kasih waktu 24 jam untuk menebak.

Oke reviewnya ya pai pai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle**

 **R For Riddle**

 **Cast**

 **Henry lau, Eunji, Hyerin, Taeil, Gikwang, Kyungsoo**.

 **Genre**

 **Mystery**

 **Warning**

 **hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum, NO EDIT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R2**

Ada enam orang anak sebut saja Henry, Taeil, Hyerin, Eunji, Kyungsoo dan Gikwang.

Henry dan Taeil adalah murid jurusan musik, Hyerin adalah murid jurusan pertanian, Eunji adalah murid jurusan tata rias, Gikwang adalah murid jurusan sains dan teknologi dan Kyungsoo adalah murid jurusan perfilman.

Mereka berlibur di suatu pulau pribadi milik keluarga Kyungsoo hingga kejadian naas menimpa mereka.

"Gyaaaaa..." jerit Eunji membahana seraya terduduk saat matamya menatap jasad mengenaskan seorang gadis yang terpotong di perutnya menjadi dua bagian. Lee Hyerin, mata gadis malang itu tampak melotot dengan bagian atas dan bawah yang terpisah di lantai gudang bawah tanah yang di penuhi oleh tikus besar yang berkeliaran ke sana kemari tampak memunguti bekas-bekas makanan sisa serta menginjak-injak tubuh Hyerin yang terkulai bersimbah darah dan tidak lama lagi akan berubah menjadi bangkai.

Kelima manusia itu menatap tak percaya pemandangan yang ada di depannya, sejak dua hari yang lalu kejadian aneh mulai menghampiri mereka seolah memang ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi aktifitas mereka di sana dan menunggu untuk menyerang serta melakukan kejahatan.

"Aku ingin pulang..." rengek Eunji dengan tangis yang mulai terdengar. mereka berkumpul di ruang makan dengan pikiran kalut.

"Kita tidak bisa pergi dari tempat ini sampai badai reda" ucap Kyungsoo dengan sorot mata penuh ketakutan. "Maafkan aku karena melibatkan kalian" ucapnya menyesal seraya menunjukan raut wajah aneh.

"Tenanglah, kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai badai ini reda dan menghubungi kota, yang terpenting saat ini kita harus mengamankan jasad Hyerin setidaknya kita harus memindahkannya dari gudang agar tidak menjadi santapan tikus-tikus besar yang ada di sana" ucap Gikwang berusaha bersikap waras seraya menepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

"Kawan-kawan~" Henry masuk ke ruangan dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Tubuh Hyerin tidak ada!" ucapnya terdengar bergetar. Mendengar hal itu sontak mereka berlari ke arah gudang dan benar saja jasad gadis itu sudah menghilang dan kini hanya ada bercak darah di lantai yang hampir mengering.

"Ini aneh~Aku merasa memang ada yang tidak beres di sini" ucap Taeil penuh dengan kecurigaan.

"Ini semua salahku...ini semua salahku...ini semua salahku...jika aku tidak menyarankan ke tempat ini semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi" bisik Kyungsoo dengan mata yang mulai berair. "Gyaaaa..." Kyungsoo menjerit dan berlari kalap meninggalkan kawan-kawannya keluar dari pintu belakang rumahnya menuju badai dan menghilang di kegelapan.

"Kyungsoo...?!" jerit Gikwang panik melihat Kyungsoo yang berlari bagai orang kesetanan. Gikwang berusaha mengejar bocah bermata burung hantu itu namun sosok mungilnya lenyap tak berbekas di kegelapan malam.

"Sial..." Gikwang mengumpat keras, malam itu terasa sunyi hanya ada suara gemerisik air dari tempat pengairan yang ada di persawahan.

"Aku tidak ingin mati...aku tidak ingin mati, selamatkan aku...huwaaaa" Henry mendesah frustasi saat mendengar jeritan Eunji yang terdengar seperti orang sakit jiwa dengan tangan yang mulai menarik surainya dengan bringas terlihat jika dia sangat tertekan sekali. Henry berusaha mencegah gadis dengan pikiran kacau itu agar tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung bagaimana sekarang?!" tanya Taeil cemas menghampiri Gikwang yang ada di luar dan sedikit melirik Henry dan Eunji di kejauhan lewat pintu belakang yang terbuka.

Gikwang berjalan menuju rumah kembali, saat matanya menangkap bayangan asing di depan sana. "Kyungsoo...bukankah itu Kyungsoo?!" tanya Gikwang di depan pintu menatap di kejauhan. Tampak bayangan samar sesosok tubuh kekar yang membopong tubuh Kyungsoo yang terkulai lemas di atas pundaknya berjalan di tengah persawahan, Gikwang berlari kencang, namun saat Gikwang dan Taeil mendekat sosok itu menghilang bagai di telan bumi yang tersisa hanya sebuah jejak kaki yang menghilang tepat di tengah-tengah sawah seolah sosok bayangan gelap itu terbang dan menghilang seperti hantu.

Gikwang dan Taeil membeku dan saling berpadangan ngeri, apa baru saja mereka melihat sesosok hantu yang menculik Kyungsoo. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah dengan langkah cepat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Mereka kembali berkumpul dengan Henry dan Eunji yang terlihat sudah tenang dengan wajah terpuruknya.

"Sebaiknya Kita istirahat sekarang, besok aku pastikan jika kita akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini dan menghubungi polisi secepatnya" ucap Gikwang. Mereka beranjak dari tempatnya menuju tangga lantai dua sampai saat langkah kaki mereka terhenti dan menemukan sebuah angka yang tertulis di dinding atas tangga dengan warna merah seperti darah yang mengalir, terlihat sangat mengerikan.

 _ **"-129181611215156" separate (2,1,2,2,1,2,2,2,1)**_

Henry melonggoh takjub.

"Sialan...kalian akan tamat sebentar lagi brengsek" Gikwang mengumpat keras karena kebodohannya.

Dan Taeil dengan wajah blanknya kemudian tertawa aneh seolah hidupnya adalah lelucon, sementara Eunji gadis itu hanya bisa menunduk seraya memegangi perutnya karena menahan tawa yang sejak tadi seakan ingin meledak dengan wajah yang memerah, entah kemana perginya ratapan kefrustasian dia menghilang.

"Sepertinya kami dalam masalah besar" bisiknya seraya mengusap air matanya dan menatap raut wajah kesal Gikwang.

 _Question : apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Temukan kejanggalannya dan berikan analisis yang mendukung?!_

.

.

.

Hohoho karena yang REVIEW belum ada 10 maka jawaban dari chap kemarin aku pending ya...dan untuk chap ini selamat menebak, bagi pencinta Riddle pasti tau hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle**

 **R For Riddle**

 **Cast**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Genre**

 **Mystery**

 **Warning**

 **hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum, NO EDIT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke waktunya menjawab guys...**

 **R1**

Jung Suga

 **1 April 2016**

 _ **F**_ _ree your body and soul_

 _ **U**_ _nfold your powerfull winds_

 _ **C**_ _limb up the highest mountain_

 _ **K**_ _ick your feet in the air_

 _ **Y**_ _our may now live forever_

 _ **O**_ _r return To this earth_

 _ **U**_ _nless your feel good where you are_

Nah udah keliatan kan, yang pertama adalah tanggal kematian Suga bertepatan dengan April mop dan dengan keaktifan otak Jessica dia membuat tulisan itu sesuai untuk adiknya yang badung agar dia terkenang dengan begitu banyak memori~ceileh bahasanya. kalian juga bisa baca huruf depannya dari atas ke bawah maka tulisan akan membentuk kata **"FUCK YOU"** udah ngerti kan. Dan selamat bagi yang benar menebaknya.

.

.

.

°•°•°

 **R2**

Sip sip untuk kamu yang bisa menebak dengan sangat tepat

Kejanggalan pertama.

*tubuh Hyerin yang terpotong namun terabaikan oleh tikus besar yang seekor hewan pemakan segala. Jadi bisa di pastikan disini jika tubuh Hyerin itu masih hidup dan belum menjadi bangkai makanya tikusnya gg mau makan. lalu kenapa tubuhnya bisa terbelah menjadi dua jawabannya mudah sekali dengan bantuan Eunji dalam bidang make up semua bisa di siasati pernah nonton detectif school Q kalau pernah kalian pasti tau trik ini.

*terus yang Kyungsoo di bopong oleh seseorang yang meninggalkan jejak kaki di tengah persawahan dan jejak itu menghilang tepat di tengah-tengah secara misterius, itu semua hanya tipuan kamera dan refleksi semacam hologram. Kyungsoo kan dari jurusan perfilman dan dia juga berteman dengan Gikwang sang ahli dalam bidang teknologi tidak sulit untuk menyabotase, dan untuk meninggalkan jejak kaki mudah saja pernah dengar sistem irigasi modern gak? Nah di persawahan itu mengunakan sistem irigasi modern apabila waktu siang hari air akan mengisi persawahan secara otomatis dan jika menjelang senja air akan terkuras dengan sendirinya. Intinya sebelum insiden terjadi Hyerin, Eunji dan Kyungsoo merencakan semua ini. Kyungsoo naik ke sebuah kapal kecil mendayung hingga ke tengah menunggu air surut, setelah surut dia memanggul perahu itu di atas bahunya dan berjalan mundur menciptakan jejak kaki, tada...jadilah tril jejak kaki yang menghilang. Trik ini juga bisa di liat di anime detektif School Q.

Dan soal kode angka, ini adalah penjelasannya.

"-129181611215156" separate (2,1,2,2,1,2,2,2,1).

Separate dalam bahasa indo artinya 'terpisah'. jadi pisahkan angkah yang ada di atas sesuai dengan angka yang ada di bawah dan cocokan dengan alfabet.

12 = L

9 = I

18 = R

16 =P

1 = A

12 = L

15 = O

15 = O

6 = F

Jadi 'LIRPALOOF" jangan lupakan tanda (-) di depan kata yang artinya balik katanya jadi "APRIL FOOL" jadi deh. Semoga kalian semua mengerti penjelasan belibet dari Lizz ya wkwkwk soalnya lizz gg jago dalam hal kek gini. Oke dah lanjut ke Riddle yang ke tiga, sip.

.

.

.

°•°•°

R3

Kris adalah seorang pengusaha perhotelan, pemuda cina blasteran Kanada itu berniat membeli sebuah hotel incarannya dari setahun yang lalu, setelah melewati berjuta kali kesempatan dan peruntungan akhirnya dia mendapatkannya dengan susah payah dan penuh perebutan dengan pengusaha lain, tidak sia-sia dia berusaha namun tak lama kemudian, akibat salah strategi dalam mengambil langkah dia berakhir di penjara.

 _Question : temukan kejanggalannya?_

.

.

.

REVIEW please


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle**

 **R For Riddle**

 **Cast**

 **Choi Minki, Choi Minho, Kim Taeyeon.**

 **Genre**

 **Sesuka yang baca aja deh.**

 **Warning**

 **hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum, NO EDIT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R4**

"Hyung...temani aku teleponan ya, aku sendiri dan di sini sangat sepi" ucap seorang pemuda cantik bersurai pirang pucat, menengok ke sana kemari dengan mata yang memicingkan waspada. Jam di pergelangan tangannya hampir menunjukan pukul dua belas tengah malam.

 _"Memangnya kau sedang ada dimana, kenapa keluyuran malam-malam begini, Ren" ujar seorang bernama Minho di sebrang sana dengan nada menghardik._

"Aku lapar~aku pergi membeli mie instan dan beberapa cemilan di mini market, kapan kau pulang sih aku jadi tidak terurus begini" jawab Ren dengan bibir mengerucut dan alis yang saling bertaut, merajuk.

Saat ini Minho sedang pergi ke Busan untuk menangani sebuah proyek besar.

 _"Hahaha dasar manja~oh ya adikku sayang, apa kau pergi ke minimarket yang ada di perempatan?!_

"Iya~karena hanya minimarket itu yang dekat dengan rumah kita!" jawab Ren.

" _Apa kau melewati jalan biasanya untuk pulang ke rumah?!"_ tanya Minho dengan nada serius.

"Tentu saja memangnya kenapa?!" tanya Ren santai seraya mengulum permen lolipop nya.

 _"Tidak apa-apa sih, tapi kusarankan untuk tidak lewat di sana kau bisa lewat di jalan yang lain"_

Ren menghentikan langkah kakinya secara tiba-tiba sedikit banyak dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak menyergap hatinya. dia menatap jalanan gelap yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan ngeri penuh ketakutan. "Apa kau melihat sesuatu dari sana?! Apa di sini ada seseorang atau apa di sini ada ' _something-something'_ katakan padaku Hyung?!" tanya Ren harap-harap cemas. Tidak ingin menyebut kata hantu secara gamblang.

 _"Mungkin~ah maaf-maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakutimu, jangan di pikirkan ucapanku barusan, langsung pulang, tidur dan jangan lupa cuci tangan dan kaki oke, aku tutup dulu teleponnya"_

"Hyung...Minho Hyung jangan di tu~" ucapan Ren terputus saat mendengar suara panggilan berakhir dan Ren mengumpati kakaknya karena telah berhasil menakutinya, asal tau saja Minho memiliki sebuah Indra keenam yang sangat menakutkan.

Dia bisa melihat sebuah penampakan makhluk kasat mata dan bisa meramalkan sebuah kejadian di masa depan.

Jika Minho mengatakan jangan lewat maka kau tidak boleh melanggarnya jika tidak ingin sial dan tandanya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di tempat ini. Misalnya saja mungkin ada perampok, pemerkosa atau...hantu.

Ren bergidik ngeri menatap keadaan sekelilingnya yang gelap karena lampu jalanan yang rusak. secara cepat dan buru-buru Ren putar balik menuju jalan yang lainnya meski dia harus menempuh perjalanan dua kali lipat bagi Ren tidak masalah asal dirinya pulang sampai ke rumah dengan selamat.

Ren memelankan laju kakinya saat dirinya telah sampai di jalan tembusan lainnya menuju ke rumahnya. Wajah tengangnya tampak memgendur setelah beberapa saat, dengan ceria Ren mengulum lolipopnya seraya mendendangkan sebuah lagu yang paling di hafalnya Sampai ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Ren berbalik dan mendapati sesosok makhluk mungil dengan dua kuncir di belakangnya.

Bocah kecil yang memiliki tinggi tidak sampai sepinggangnya itu menyodorkan sebuah saputangan. Ren menundukan dirinya berusaha menyamai tinggi badan bocah perempuan itu.

"Apa ini?!" tanya Ren tampak sekali raut kebingungan saat menerima saputangan yang di sodorkan bocah kecil itu.

"Apa kakak sakit?! Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?!" tanya bocah itu sekali Ren semakin mengernyit aneh. Perasaan dia baik-baik saja dan dia tidak merasa sakit sama sekali.

"Taeyeonnie...sedang apa kau nak ayo kemari kita sudah menemukan alamat rumah nenek sayang" teriak seorang wanita yang memanggil bocah kecil itu di kejauhan.

Gadis kecil itu pergi meninggalkan Ren yang diam termenung sedirian dan berlari menuju ibunya seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ren.

Deg

"Sial~awas nanti jika kau pulang aku akan mencincangmu Hyung, aku membencimu~" umpatnya kesal setengah mati, tanpa menunggu Ren buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu.

 _Question : apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

.

.

.

Hohoho...Riddle chap 4 sudah rilis moga kalian tidak bisa menebaknya dengan mudah, harapannya begitu sih tapi aku yakin kalian akan mampu menebaknya dengan jelas hehe soal Riddle chap 3 jawabannya nanti ya ada di chap 5.

Jangan lupa REVIEW lagi biar lizz makin semangat nulis dan bikin Riddle oke~karena REVIEW kalian adalah semangat buatku.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle**

 **R For Riddle**

 **Cast**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Genre**

 **Sesuka yang baca aja deh.**

 **Warning**

 **hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum, NO EDIT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R5**

Aku tidak tau apa yang salah tapi perasaanku mengatakan jika ada seseorang yang telah mengikuti ku sejak aku keluar dari rumah. Kini aku mulai menyesali rayuan Jimin yang menyuruhku untuk keluar dari rumah, mungkin seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan seorangpun mempengaruhi ku untuk meninggalkan pos teramanku.

Ku langkahkan kakiku cepat-cepat. "Sial dia masih mengikuti ku" umpatku dan semakin melajukan lariku begitupun dengan yang mengikutiku tadi.

Aku bersembunyi di bagian tergelap sebuah gang sempit di antara kardus-kardus, berusaha menutupi diriku sendiri. Kau tau rasanya jantungku seakan meledak, padahal ini masih jam dua belas siang.

Ku hembuskan sekali lagi nafasku dan bertekad untuk berlari keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dalam gelap gang sempit itu menuju ke apartemenku, ku pikir dia pasti sudah pergi karena aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Dengan kecepatan kilat aku keluar dan berlari seperti orang yang di kejar hantu namun saat aku menoleh ke belakang dia berdiri tepat di belakangku dengan sangat dekat seolah dia telah tertanam seperti lem dan hanya bisa mengikutiku seperti hantu mengerikan.

"Sial...sial...sial..." umpatku merasa kesal dan frustasi namun tampaknya kini aku harus menghembuskan nafas lega pasalnya aku sudah melihat rumhahku. Cepat ku buka pintu rumahku dan berlari menuju kamarku yang gelap gulita.

"Huft...kurasa aku aman di sini" bisikku lirih pada angin. Aku berjalan dalam gelap ku buka gorden kamarku agar sinar matahari siang masuk dan menyingkirkan bau apek memuakan di dalam sini tapi sepertinya keputusanku salah, aku melihatnya sudah berdiri di belakangku entah sejak kapan.

Kurasa berada dalam kegelapan lebih aman jika di bandingkan berdiri dalam terang dan dia selalu datang menghantui dan seperti akan mencekikku kapan saja.

 _Question : temukan kejanggalannya dan apa yang terjadi?!_

Maaf ya karena belum ada yang berkomentar dan lebih memilih menjadi sider, lizz memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan jawabannya sampai kalian ikut andil dan menebak Riddle milik lizz yang gg segitu bagusnya ini di tiap chap, cuap-cuap gg penting juga boleh kok lizz akan terima dengan lapang hati asal kalian ikut muncul dan meramaikan.

Dan terima kasih untuk yang bersedia memfollow, memfavoritkan serta mereview untuk orang yang namanya susah kesebut jika ingin berguru~ceileh bahasanya wkwkwk :v~cara membuat Riddle aku bisa kasih bantuan, jika serius langsung PM aja ya oke see you next chap guys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle**

 **R For Riddle**

 **Cast**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Genre**

 **Sesuka yang baca aja deh.**

 **Warning**

 **hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum, NO EDIT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wah reader aku pinter-pinter ya R4 sama R5 jawabannya udah pada bener semua nih, tapi kenapa ya kok gg ada yang bisa nebak R3 padahal itu yang paling singkat dan menurut aku paling mudah juga hehe ya udah deh sekalian aku kasih penjelasan aja ya biar gg pada bingung.**

 **R3**

 **Kris adalah seorang** **pengusaha perhotelan** _,_ **pemuda cina blasteran Kanada itu berniat membeli sebuah hotel incarannya dari setahun yang lalu,** _setelah melewati berjuta kali kesempatan dan peruntungan_ **akhirnya dia mendapatkannya dengan susah payah dan** _penuh perebutan dengan pengusaha lain,_ **tidak sia-sia dia berusaha namun tak lama kemudian,** _akibat salah strategi dalam mengambil langkah dia berakhir di penjara._

Nah kata yang tercetak miring itulah clue-nya. Singkat cerita Kris bukanlah pengusaha yang sesungguhnya dia hanya seorang bocah yang sedang bermain " **MONOPOLI"** dengan temannya karena peruntungannya di sini maksudnya dia berharap sama dadu yang di lempar untuk memenangkan sebuah hotel itu, tapi karena dadunya menunjukan angka sial membuatnya berakhir di penjara deh hihihi. Ngerti kan maksudnya? Ada yang pernah main monopoli gg? Kalau ada berarti hidup kalian berwarna hehe. Lanjut R4 ya.

 **R4**

Yang nepuk pundak ren sebenernya bukan Taeyeon tapi sesosok 'Something-Something' yang ada di samping Ren, dan si kecil Taeyeon sebenernya gg ngomong sama ren, dia ngomong sama 'Somethingnya ren sebenernya, maklum anak kecil mah kagak bisa di bohongi hehe

Dan kenapa Ren ngamuk sama Minho?! karena Minho udah ngibulin dia, Minho tau jika jalan yang di lewati Ren pertama kali aman sentosa tanpa halangan dan tanpa berdosa Minho malah ngejebak Ren buat milih jalan yang lainnya dan berakhir dengan dia say helloan sama si 'Something' itu makanya Ren ngamuk. Lanjut lagi ya.

 **R5**

Yup bener banget jawabannya adalah bayangan, Seokjin menderira Sciaphobia, seorang yang takut dengan ketika melihat bayangannya sendiri.

Sip dah udah rampung lanjut lagi ya Riddle yang ke enam, ini lizz nemu idenya gg sengaja sih tapi moga aja kalian bingung jika kalian bingung itu tandanya lizz berhasil deh tapai kalau kalian gg bingung berarti lizz dapet zonk hehehe oke deh

Happy Reading agains^_~

 **R6**

Sudah tujuh hari aku terjebak di tempat ini. Rasanya gelap, sepi dan juga tempat tidurku rasanya tidak nyaman, Keras sekali.

Di sini juga sempit dan aku sendirian, sangat membosankan sekali andai saja aku membawa ponselku pasti aku tidak akan sebosan ini.

Ah~aku jadi merindukan Luhan~rusa manisku, sedang apa ya dia sekarang?!

Apa dia juga merindukanku sama sepertiku saat ini?! astaga~aku benar-benar ingin keluar dan segera datang mengunjungi Luhanku serta memeluknya, sayang aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Membuatku kesal saja aku beneran tidak suka ada di sini Huft~.

lagipula Luhan pasti akan mengamuk dan berteriak betapa baunya diriku jika dia melihatku sekarang ah~membuatku frustasi saja, sepertinya aku butuh mandi secepatnya~.

 _Question : siapakah aku?! Dan ada di manakah aku._

Oke karena lizz yang idiot ini terlalu terburu bikin riddle jadinya kalian pada gg ngerti dan karena kesadaran lizz kalau riddlenya aneh maka lizz ganti beberapa kata agar kalian semakin mudah menebaknya, maaf atas kesalahan ini #bungkuk 90 derajat. Oke selamat menebak dan jangan lupa reviewnya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle**

 **R For Riddle**

 **Cast**

 **Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Sesuka yang baca aja deh.**

 **Warning**

 **hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum, NO**

 **EDIT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter7**

Kibum melangkah gontai memasuki kawasan gedung apartemen. Kibum melewati pos dan menyapa beberapa pak penjaga yang berjaga di sana. "Sore pak"

"Sore nak Kibum, baru pulang ya"

"Iya pak, mari" putus Kibum enggan beramah tamah lebih jauh, namun belum satu langkah Kibum mendengar percakapan para bapak penjaga apartemennya jika ada sebuah kasus bunuh diri di sekitar kompleks apartemennya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Bodoh sekali menyia-nyiakan hidup seperti itu" gumamnya pelan. "Ah...menyebalkan, besok ada ujian sepertinya aku harus bekerja lebih keras agar bisa mendapat beasiswa penuh lagi" ujarnya berjalan memasuki lift dan menekan tombol nomor empat belas dan lift bergerak naik.

°•°•°

"Lelahnya..." Kibum berjalan ke arah berandanya mencoba merilekskan pundaknya yang kaku setelah seharian dia berkutat dengan beberapa buku tebal yang teronggok berantakan di atas mejanya. Dia menatap langit dengan gemerlap bintang dan sesekali menyesap kopi panasnya dengan perasaan lega.

"Malam...emh...bolehkah aku bertanya" tanya seorang gadis bersurai karamel mengangetkan Kibum dan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Ehm..tentu, ada yang bisa aku bantu" jawab Kibum ramah menatap gadis cantik itu dengan tatapan berbinar. Karena sungguh ini adalah malam beruntungnya karena bisa bertemu dengan gadis secantik itu.

"Apa kau tau dimana mini market terdekat, aku orang baru di sini jadi agak kesulitan menemukan jalan" ucap si gadis dengan cengiran lebarnya menambah kadar kecantikan dalam wajahnya.

"Ah...lurus saja ke depan di sana ada pertigaan kau bisa mengambil jalan sebelah kanan" jawab Kibum seraya menunjuk kejauhan.

"Terima kasih oh ya namaku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun" ucap gadis itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis membuat Kibum semakin terpesona dengan parasnya.

"Kim Kibum"

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Kibum, senang berkenalan denganmu" jawab gadis itu mengakhiri percakapannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kibum yang masih asyik dengan pikirannya.

"Ah...sepertinya ini bukan malam keberuntunganku, sial~ kurasa aku harus tidur sekarang" jawabnya singkat dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengunci semua jendelanya dan menutup gorden kamarnya setelahnya dia melempar dirinya ke atas ranjang dan menyelimuti semua tubuhnya rapat berharap pagi segera datang.

End

Jangan lupa tebak dan temukan kejanganlannya.

Oke see U next Chap Guys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle**

 **R For Riddle**

 **Cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Sesukanya deh**

 **Warning**

 **hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum, NO EDIT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R8**

Kibum mengerang, pusing di kepalanya tak kunjung hilang akibat dari pertengkaran hebat dengan Kyuhyun semalam. Memang dalam kasus ini Kibumlah yang salah, karena dia kepergok sedang berselingkuh di depan mata kepala Kyuhyun sendiri.

Kibum bangun dan tak di lihatnya Kyuhyun di sampingnya, tempat itu sudah kosong. Kibum menghela napas berat. Namun kegundahan hatinya sedikit terangkat saat dia melihat meja nakas dan terdapat sebuah surat dengan secangkir kopi hitam favoritnya, seketika senyum kecil terbit di bibir Kibum. Di ambilnya surat itu dan di bacanya dengan hati damai sambil menyeruput kopi buatan Kyuhyun.

 **Aku mencintaimu, sebab itulah aku ingin membunuhmu, tapi...**

 **Rasa sukaku padamulah yang menahanku**

 **Saat kenangan indah tentang kita kembali terputar**

 **Entah kenapa pengkhianatan yang kau lakukan tak bisa aku lupakan hingga**

 **Nuraniku berkata...**

 **Itulah yang harus aku lakukan**

 **Karena kau adalah hal yang terindah dalam hidupku.**

Ps : semoga kau menikmati kejutan yang aku buatkan khusus untukmu ^^

Kibum tersenyum dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk sekedar mencari istrinya, hingga maniknya terbelalak kaget saat melihat sebuah peti mati tepat di depan pintu kamarnya dengan Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan senyum cantik tersunggih.

"Shit..." Kibum mengumpat dan dia ambruk.

Tak ada clue hehe tebak aja deh sebisanya mudah kok^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle**

 **R For Riddle**

 **Cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Sesukanya deh**

 **Warning**

 **hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum, NO EDIT.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke ayo jawab Riddle yang kemarin yak!

 **R6**

 **Yups! Jawabannya Sehun adalah mayat dan dia sedang ada di dalam peti mati di dalam tanah.**

 **R7**

 **Iyap bener, si Kyu itu ketan eh salah maksudnya setan atau hantu. Ya kali ada manusia normal bisa nanya jalan pada Kibum yang ada di lantai ehmmm...btw lantai berapa yak, lupa wkwkwk, ya masak Kyu itu keturunan supermi ups superwomen maksudnya tehehe**

 **R8**

 **Aye aye siapa yang ngejawab kalau Kibum di racun udah bener tapi sayangnya racunnya gak ada di dalam kopi, ya kali Kyuhyun bermetamorfosis jadi Kyujess iyuh kamseupil dong ya wkwkwk**

 **Racunnya ada di kertasnya dong, di lihat dari pesan yang Kyuhyun sampein aja udah ketahuan nih dari huruf awalnya.**

 _ **A—**_ **ku mencintaimu, sebab itulah aku ingin membunuhmu, tapi...**

 _ **R—**_ **asa sukaku padamulah yang menahanku**

 _ **S—**_ **aat kenangan indah tentang kita kembali terputar**

 _ **E—**_ **ntah kenapa pengkhianatan yang kau lakukan tak bisa aku lupakan hingga**

 _ **N_**_ **uraniku berkata...**

 _ **I_**_ **tulah yang harus aku lakukan**

 _ **K—**_ **arena kau adalah hal yang terindah dalam hidupku.**

 **A-R-S-E-N-I-K**

 **Dan kalau baca itu bukan dari atas ke bawah tapi dari bawah ke atas ya guys, ini termasuk ridlle yang memilkki dua makna gitu, aku lupa apa namanya wkwkwk**

 **yep udah semua lanjut riddlenya lagi oke, dan selamat buat yang ngejawab dengan bener^^**

 **R9**

Aku adalah seorang gadis usia 22 thn. Karena tuntutan pendidikan aku di haruskan untuk mencari tempat tingga yang dekat dengan kampusku. Beruntungnya aku menemukan sebuah tempat di bassment bawah tanah, meski lingkungan di sekitar sini agak kumuh tapi tempat yang di sewakannpadaku lumayan bersih. Dan kuputuskan untuk menyewa tempat itu karena memang hanya tempat itulah yang memikiki harga sewa paling murah di antara yang lainnya.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini di daerah kosanku marak berita tentang hantu yang meneror warga. Dan yang paling membuatku takut adalah kenyataannya aku tinggal seorang diri di sini. Sejak rumor itu beredar aku merasakan hal ganjil yang kerap kali memghampiriku. Kadang saat tengah malam aku merasa ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasiku di antara kegelapan. Lalu pada malam selanjutnya ada sesuatu yang bergerak dan mulai mengelus serta meraba-raba pahaku namun saat aku terbangun, aku tak memdapati apapun. Aku mulai berpikir hal gila di otakku, jika saat ini mungkim saja hantu itu sedang menerorku maka sebab itu aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi adikku yang tinggal di asramanya untuk menginap malam ini dan menemaniku.

Ku coba untuk memejamkan mata barang sejenak. Sedikit berjaga-jaga aku meletakan sebuah pisau dapur di bawah bantalku meski aku tau itu tak cukup membantu.

Tak berapa lama akupun tertidur dna benar saja, sulur-sulur itu kembali menjamah tubuhku. Aku mengigil meski begitu aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku. Tapi hal mengerikan yang tak pernah ku bayangkan terpampang jelas di pean mataku. Aku menjerit sekencang-kencangnya dan mengumpat apapun yang bisa ku keluarkan. Sungguh gila, kuputuskan malam itu juga aku memgemasi semua barangku dan berpikir untuk pindah. Ku pikir berhadapan dengan hantu jauh lebih baik daripada berhadapan dengan geng monster paling mengerikan seperti mereka.

Jawab dan berikan analisis yang sesuai dan masuk akal ya guys^^


End file.
